


Special Occasion

by mechamangamonkey



Series: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU Content, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shenanigans, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechamangamonkey/pseuds/mechamangamonkey
Summary: “Hey, sweetheart, listen. We’ve got to be really quiet, okay? We’re letting Dad relax today and get some extra sleep. That means I’m going to help you get ready, then Uncle Lambert is gonna bring you to and from school. You get to hang out with him today, and you guys are gonna have a sleepover,” Geralt whispered.“Okay,” Ciri replied quietly.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Special Occasion

Geralt woke up about 45 minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. Making sure Jaskier was still asleep, he reached over and turned Jaskier’s alarm clock off so that he could sleep in. Silently, he got out of bed, put his feet into the brown teddy bear slippers that Ciri had picked out for his birthday, and crept out of their room, shutting the door behind him. Careful not to make any noise, he went into Ciri’s room to wake her up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up in her bed.

“Hey, sweetheart, listen. We’ve got to be really quiet, okay? We’re letting Dad relax today and get some extra sleep. That means I’m going to help you get ready, then Uncle Lambert is gonna bring you to and from school. You get to hang out with him today, and you guys are gonna have a sleepover,” Geralt whispered.

“Okay,” Ciri replied quietly.

“Awesome. Let’s get you dressed, and then we’ll get you something to eat for breakfast.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Why does Dad want more sleep? Sleep is boring—you don’t _do_ anything.”

“Oh, honey. There are some things you’ll come to understand with time.”

“Okay.”

Geralt ruffled Ciri’s hair and helped her into the outfit Jaskier had left out for her the night before. He zipped up her backpack and handed it to her, and she carried it with her to the kitchen. Geralt packed some pajamas for her to change into that evening and Wolfie, her favorite stuffed animal, in a small duffel bag before following her into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a container of yogurt, a box of apple juice, and the sandwich he’d fixed for Ciri’s lunch the night before, then he grabbed her lunchbox out of the cabinet and began packing her lunch. He handed Ciri the yogurt, the box of juice, and a spoon while he turned on the stove and waited for it to heat up. Once he’d packed Ciri’s lunchbox, he grabbed the pancake mix out of the cabinet where it belonged and mixed up the batter. His phone buzzed, and he poured the batter into the pan before grabbing his phone to check it—he had a text from Lambert.

>> [LAMBERT] I’m outside

> [GERALT] The apartment or the building?

>> Apartment

> Door’s locked. Give me a second, making pancakes.

>> Ok

Geralt flipped the pancake over and put the pan down long enough to answer the door. Ciri waved enthusiastically, hopping out of her chair and running to greet him. Lambert intercepted her and lifted her off the floor, carrying her back over to her chair and placing her in it. He sat down next to her as Geralt resumed making pancakes.

“Hi, Uncle Lambert. We’ve got to be really quiet because Dad’s still asleep,” Ciri whispered.

“Oh, he is? Okay, I see,” Lambert said, pretending he didn’t already know what was going on.

“Do you want one pancake or two,” Geralt asked, turning to look at the two of them.

“Just one,” Ciri replied.

“I’ll have two,” Lambert chimed in, earning an eye roll from Geralt.

“You know full well I wasn’t talking to you, but fine, I guess you can have pancakes,” Geralt remarked, sighing as though he hadn’t made extra pancakes in anticipation of Lambert’s request (he had).

Geralt turned the stove off and set out two plates of pancakes, one in front of Ciri and one in front of Lambert, then got started on the dishes while Ciri and Lambert finished eating. After Ciri finished, she went into the bathroom to go brush her teeth. After Lambert finished, he grabbed Ciri’s overnight bag off of the floor, pulling the strap over his shoulder. Geralt headed into the bathroom to help Ciri brush her hair; upon returning, he grabbed Ciri and Lambert’s empty breakfast plates and cleaned those as well. Ciri came out of the bathroom, hair and teeth brushed, and grabbed her backpack, putting it on her back. Geralt grabbed Ciri’s lunchbox off of the counter, and Lambert picked Ciri up off of the floor.

“Alright, that should be almost everything,” Geralt said.

“I take it you’re going to move her car seat from Roach to my car. Your neighbors aren’t here, so I’m parked next to you,” Lambert said.

“Yep, the car seat’s the last thing on my list. Downstairs we go, then.”

“Alright. C’mon, kid, let’s get this show on the road.”

The three of them snuck out of the apartment and headed out to the parking lot. Geralt unlocked Roach and began the process of uninstalling Ciri’s car seat so that he could move it to Lambert’s SUV while Lambert and Ciri chatted. Once Geralt had removed the seat from Roach, he tapped the side of Lambert’s car, and Lambert put Ciri down and pulled out his keys to unlock it.

“Ciri, are you going to behave yourself for Uncle Lambert today,” Geralt asked rhetorically as he worked on securing her car seat.

“Ah, c’mon, Geralt. Behaving is boring—I’m the _fun_ uncle,” Lambert laughed. “Ciri, you’re not gonna behave yourself for Uncle Lambert today, are you?”

“Never,” she cackled, pumping her tiny fists in the air.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!”

“Lambert, _please_ don’t get her all riled up before she has to go to school,” Geralt growled, stopping what he was doing long enough to fold his arms and fix his brother with an annoyed look.

“Alright, we’ll compromise,” Lambert sighed, kneeling down so he was at eye level with Ciri. “Ciri, you’ve got to behave yourself for your teacher, but after I pick you up from school today, we’ll stir up as much trouble as we want. Deal?”

“Deal,” Ciri replied, giving Lambert a high-five.

“I suppose I can live with that. Alright, I’m almost done with the seat. Come on, pumpkin, let’s get you into the car,” Geralt sighed.

Geralt finished putting Ciri’s car seat in place and turned around to pick her up, kissing the top of her head softly before putting her in the car seat and buckling her in. She held her arms out for a hug, and Geralt obliged. He placed her lunchbox in her lap and shut the car door behind him as Lambert put her overnight bag in the passenger’s seat, before starting the car. Geralt waved goodbye to Ciri as Lambert drove away before locking his truck and heading back inside.

Once he was back in their apartment, he put his keys on the rack by the door and crept back into his and Jaskier’s bedroom. He took the slippers off and got back into bed, smiling softly as he ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. The musician’s eyelids fluttered as he awoke, and he reached up to place a hand over Geralt’s, grinning as he opened his eyes. Jaskier noticed the amount of sunlight in the room and furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

“Geralt, did I oversleep? I could have sworn my alarm clock was set,” Jaskier said.

“It was, but I turned it off so you could sleep in,” Geralt chuckled, leaning in and kissing him. “Do you have anything planned for today?”

“No, not really.”

“Good. Lambert’s bringing Ciri to school as we speak, and I already arranged for her to have a sleepover at his place tonight, which means you and I have the apartment to ourselves until tomorrow morning.”

“Do we, darling?”

“We do. Happy anniversary, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not decide to write a follow-up chapter in which Lambert goes to pick Ciri up from school and several members of the Order of Kindergarten Wine Moms invite him into their gossip circle as they wait for the kids to get out of school, but that concept is still pending.


End file.
